Encased in Icy Murder
Encased in Icy Murder is the thirteenth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the fifth case in Northern Europe, taking place in Tallinn, Estonia. Plot After the events that took place in Finland, the team had decided to head to Estonia. At the docks, they stumbled onto another dead body. The victim was revealed to be a man named Elias Björk, who was frozen to his death. The player, with Lauren Wong, discovered that Elias was a European Crusader due to the badge Nicky Saedd had found on the frozen body. At the end of the chapter, Aaron Björn notified the team of Elias's activity at a nearby cathedral was not very holy and more like dangerous. At the cathedral, the player found some new leads which made out two more suspects, Matteus Westerberg, the victim's uncle and Antonia Bjork, revealed to be the cousin of the victim. After more investigating, Elise Arud came to the player, with a surprise: a canister of liquid nitrogen. Elise explained that she had found the canister at the docks and the player went to investigate. After investigating the docks and the cathedral, they could now arrest the killer. Matteus was found to be guilty of the murder. When they came to arrest him, he was not afraid to confess to the heinous crime. He said that he always had thought that he was a disgrace to the family. Elias's thievery and pickpocket work had horrified him and he was not impressed by his nephew's work. When he heard that Elias had joined a criminal organization, Matteus was outraged. He decided to find him and when he did, he froze the victim to his death. The judge was horrified at the crime Matteus had did and at why he did it. The judge sentenced him to life in prison for the premeditated and remorseless murder of Elias Björk. After the trial, David asked the player to see him when they could. David told the player that when he was young, his father died in a war when he was seven and his mother needed some time alone so she asked her older sister, Helene Skovgaard to care for David. David said that she hated him and often brutally beat him so when he was sixteen, he left her. The player went to see Helene with David and finding a photo containing David's brutal slave work. Ivan Adamsen requested them to help with his tablet computer, which had been hacked. The hacker was revealed to be Konrad Ostberg. According to Aaron Björn, Konrad's location from where he hacked the tablet was the Königsberg Cathedral in Kaliningrad, so the team headed there immediately. Victim *'Elias Björk' (found frozen on the docks) Murder Weapon *'Liquid Nitrogen' Killer *'Matteus Westerberg' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect has military training. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect has military training. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect has military training. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect has military training. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears hiking boots. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing. Killer's Profile *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer has military training. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears orange clothing. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Port of Tallinn. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Photo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears hiking boots) *Examine Photo. (Result: New Suspect: Ivan Adamsen) *Ask Ivan about the photo with the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Brochure) *Investigate Estonian Martime Museum. (Clues: Chest, Letter, Military Radio) *Examine Letter. (Result: New Suspect: Matteus Westerberg) *Ask Matteus Westerberg about his nephew's murder. *Examine Chest. (Result: Ritual Items) *Analyze Ritual Items. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Helene Skovgaard) *Ask Helene Skovgaard about her death ritual. *Examine Military Radio. (Result: Coordinates) *Analyze Radio Coordinates. (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Alexander Nevsky Cathedral. (Clues: Tablet, Chest, Photo) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet; New Suspect: Elise Arud) *Ask Elise Arud of her investigation. *Examine Chest. (Result: Bloody Keychain) *Analyze Keychain. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Photo. (Result: Person Revealed; New Suspect: Antonia Björk) *Ask Antonia Björk about her cousin's murder. *Investigate Museum Halls. (Clues: Death Threat, Open Briefcase) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Name Revealed) *Ask Helene Skovgaard of her death threat. *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: Note) *Ask Matteus about his note to the victim. *Murder Weapon Confirmed: Liquid Nitrogen. (All tasks must be done first) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Elise Arud how she found the murder weapon. (New Crime Scene Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Canister of Nitrogen) * Examine Canister of Nitrogen. (Result: Frozen Fibers; Prerequisite: Ask Elise Arud) * Analyze Frozen Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has orange clothing) * Investigate Ships. (Clues: Fishing Nets, Family Tree) * Examine Fishing Nets. (Result: Angry Note) * Ask Antonia Björk why she disliked the victim. * Examine Family Tree. (Result: Matteus's Annotations) * Ask Matteus Westerberg why he disliked the victim. * Investigate Three Domes. (Clues: Scarf; Prerequisite: Matteus and Antonia interrogated) * Examine Scarf. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Clash of the North V. (No stars) Clash of the North V - One Silent Truth * See David Guguin what he has to confess. * Go with David to see Helene Skovgaard. (Prerequisite: See David Guguin) * Investigate Alexander Nevsky Cathedral. (Clues: Locked Chest) * Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Unlocked Chest) * Examine Chest Contents. (Result: Photo) * Confront Helene Skovgaard about her bad care for David. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) * Ask Elise Arud what she wants. (Prerequisite: See David Guguin) * Investigate Ships. (Clues: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Pocket Watch) * Return Elise's pocket watch back to her. * Go see what Ivan Adamsen wants. (Prerequisite: All tasks has to be completed) * Investigate Estonian Maritime Museum. (Clues: Hacked Tablet Computer) * Analyze Hacked Tablet. (12:00:00) * Return the tablet computer to Ivan and tell him about the hacker. (Reward: Estonian Folk Costume) * Ask Aaron Björn about Konrad Ostberg's whereabouts. (Reward: 50 XP; Prerequisite: Talk to Ivan) * Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Northern Europe (Jordan)